A highway to hell
Il mio nome è Edward Carter, sono un poliziotto del dipartimento di polizia di New York, il mio distretto mi ha dato l'incarico di rintracciare un assassino che ha commesso una serie di omicidi in città. Gli omicidi commessi da questo killer sono tutti uguali... prima adesca persone su internet, specialmente ragazzi e ragazze dai 13 ai 18 anni, facendogli credere di essere un amico che non li avrebbe mai abbandonati, dopo alcuni giorni di chat "felice" in cui si instaurava un rapporto saldo di amicizia, l'uomo chiedeva di incontrare il suo interlocutore. L'incontro avveniva sempre a Time Square, secondo alcuni testimoni l'uomo appariva sempre come un ragazzo sulla trentina non molto alto e con i capelli lunghi castani, il suo abbigliamento era solito essere una felpa verde e dei jeans stracciati e, secondo alcune testimonianze, si faceva riconoscere come Sean... Non si sa se questo sia il suo vero nome... Una volta incontrata la vittima si facevano una passeggiata molto amichevole, nulla di strano, fino a quando lui non portava il malcapitato in un vicolo. Appena i due giungevano alla fine della piccola stradina l'uomo tirava fuori un coltello e iniziava a colpire la vittima con vari fendenti, secondo i corpi rinvenuti erano quindici fendenti di cui l'ultimo all'altezza della giugulare, dopo di che i corpi venivano leggermente bruciati. La cosa raccapricciante di questi omicidi era che con il sangue della vittima il killer scriveva sempre sul muro "I finally catch you, this is your highway to hell". Ora mi trovo sullo Special express, un treno super lusso diretto a Oakland in cui è stato visto salire il killer "Sean". Il treno è pieno di passeggeri tutti ricchi e ben vestiti. Nel mio vagone ci sono due persone molto strane: l'uomo seduto affianco a me sta piangendo per non so quale motivo e una donna seduta al sedile di fronte a me sta ridendo e parlando di un certo Sean, quindi mi avvicino per chiedere informazioni su Sean... "Scusi, cosa sa lei sul conto di Sean?" Chiesi alla donna che sembrava conoscerlo abbastanza. "Io?" Rise con gli occhi lucidi. "Ho solo pronunciato il suo nome, Sean potrebbe essere chiunque. Persino tu" Continuava a ridere come una pazza con ancor maggiore tono di voce. La guardavo e quasi mi faceva paura ma dovevo mantenere la calma e restare serio e professionale. "La prego, smetta di ridere e mi dica chi è Sean." Insistevo. "E chi sta ridendo? Sean è l'uomo che lei stava descrivendo prima, no? Adesso perché vuole farmi credere che non lo conosce?" Rispose. "Ho solo bisogno di più informazioni, lei è in contatto con costui?" "Forse sì, forse no..." Mentre parlava non smetteva un attimo di ridere: sembrava impazzita! Dal momento che si comportava così avevo capito che non sarei mai riuscito a ottenere nulla di utile. Qualcosa non andava e io me lo sentivo. Perché si stavano comportando tutti stranamente? Mentre camminavo tra i sedili dei passegeri, li squadravo uno ad uno per non lasciarmi sfuggire niente. Arrivato alla fine del corridoio che conduceva all'ultimo vagone mi fermai, sentivo un lamento ed ero certo che non era una mia immaginazione. Mi incamminai velocemente verso quel lamento che si sentiva sempre più forte. Quando arrivai finalmente al sedile della persona rimasi scioccato: aveva scottature sul volto, nello strato interno della pelle si riuscivano a vedere strati sottili di ruggine. Stavo diventando pazzo? Non potevo sopportare tanto ormai, dovevo fare qualcosa, era il mio compito. A quel punto urlai "CHIUDETE TUTTE LE PORTE!" Dalla cabina del pilota uscì un uomo in divisa, alto e bruno, dall'aspetto rozzo. "Signore, si calmi! La invito a sedersi al suo posto, questo non è compito suo". "Non è compito mio?! Forse non vede la mia divisa." Ero diventato rosso e caldo. "Ma non vede che i passeggeri stanno male? Non vede questa donna?" Indicai la donna che si lamentava, ella continuava a guardarsi in giro confusa facendo versi strani. L'uomo mi prese per una spalla cercando di ottenere tutta la mia attenzione e io di conseguenza mi voltai levando la sua mano. "Non mi tocchi! Avrà sicuramente le mani sporche... sa, ci tengo all'igiene. Giuro che risolveró questo caso." Ridacchiai. Ad un tratto un uomo si mise a urlare con una voce a volte roca e a volte sottile, lo guardavo inerme. A quel punto, paralizzato com'ero, non potetti impedire che aprisse il finestrino accanto a lui e si gettasse fuori. La cosa più strana era che non era l`unico a gridare. Ormai il treno era diventato un insieme di urla e lamenti tra vari segni fisici che rendevano ancor più terrificante il tutto ai miei occhi. Presi la pistola e sparai al tetto. "Ascoltate, il primo che continua a urlare farà la fine di questo tetto." Sorrisi in un modo strano... I miei occhi lanciavano, riflettevano una brutta luce e il sorriso era malefico, una cosa era certa: quel mostro non ero io. La cosa più strana fu che nessuno mi diede ascolto ma tutti continuavano a far quello che volevano. Furioso sparai a un ragazzino di appena 16 anni che non smetteva di mangiarsi le unghie e insieme a esse la pelle... non solo delle dita... Ebbi finalmente l'attenzione desiderata ma durò un secondo. "Voi mi dovete ascoltare! Perché io sono Sean!" Mi levai la divisa e sotto a essa indossavo una felpa verde e dei jeans malconci. Ugualmente però non ottenni ciò che volevo, erano in pochi a guardarmi. Stavo impazzendo. Mi precipitai nella cabina del guidatore del treno e vidi che alla guida c'era un manichino di pezza, lo tolsi e buttai anch'esso insieme alla pistola. Iniziai a guidare come un pazzo scatenato, tanto euforico ero. Non importava dove andavo ma sicuramente verso la morte. Sentivo l'adrenalina che saliva, così mi schiantai contro una casa mal ridotta e infine uscii anch'io dal finestrino e mi misi a correre indietro. Il treno rimase lí per anni, con tutti i passeggeri. Si sentiva una puzza insopportabile... La notizia dell'incidente arrivò in tutto il paese, chiunque osasse avvicinarsi veniva infettato dalla malattia e bastava solo avvicinarsi per avere una pelle di ruggine. Presto tutti furono infettati attraverso parenti e amici e quel piccolo paesino morí. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Malattie Categoria:Disturbi Mentali Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Morte Categoria:Maledizioni